1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from a CPU in a high hermetic encapsulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic component includes numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantive heat in a computer. In many applications, it is desirable to employ a heat sink to remove heat from the heat-generating electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs) etc., to assure that the components function properly and reliably. A typical heat sink comprises a base for contacting with the heat-generating electronic component to absorb the heat generated by the heat-generating electronic component and a plurality of parallel planar fins thermally connected to the base directly or by heat pipes. Alternatively, the fins can be integrally formed with the base by metal extrusion, such as aluminum extrusion. The fins are used for dissipating the heat from the base to ambient air.
In traditional application, the heat sink is either encapsulated in a hermetic enclosure or outside of the enclosure of the computer. However, in some abominable circumstance such as sandy field, the CPU and other elements should be highly encapsulated in the enclosure of the computer so as to be protected from sand and dust in ambient. If the heat sink is mounted in the hermetic enclosure, the heat sink would be very poor in heat dissipating efficiency and can not dissipate heat into ambient in such an encapsulated space. If the heat sink is exposed to ambient, it is hard to achieve the hermetic encapsulation for some gaps or orifices provided on the enclosure or in the heat sink to mount the heat sink in the enclosure and thermally connect the heat sink to the CPU via heat pipes.
What is needed is a heat dissipation device with an improved structure and overcome abovementioned disadvantages.